Heaven?
by Mird
Summary: Ed and Al go through judgement. Oneshot, Brotherly!EdAl


**Thanks again to JoPo08! Um...Yeah. I'm not that proud of this one. But I keep writing random oneshots, cuz Camille keeps accidentally giving me ideas, so I thought I might as well let everyone read them. There'll be more later! I have about twenty ideas, all from yesterday when Camille was talking and I wasn't listening! Enjoy!**

Heaven?

It was completely dark. Completely. I couldn't see a thing, except for him.

"...Big brother?" I called. He came closer; I could feel him coming towards me, although I couldn't see him. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," he said, the simplest answer possible.

"You are nowhere. You are everywhere. You are somewhere. You are here."

I looked around, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find the one who had spoken. I couldn't bring myself to be scared, either.

"Between Here and There is where you are. Heaven and Hell. Where are you going? That's what we'll discover."

We were being judged. That's what this was. We were dead.

The Voice spoke again, the sound snaking around us and through our heads like shadows. Ed came closer still, worried not only for his protection, but also for mine.

"Alphonse Elric. You have done horrible things in your life, things that are advised against for good reason. But all of it happened because of someone else, because someone forced you to. It was never your fault, and you always had the purest of intentions. Your soul is one of the cleanest we've seen in decades. You have been permitted to heaven."

"Congratulations," Ed said. "See? I always told you that you were a good person." I nodded, but I knew he couldn't see it. There was a feeling of dread, filling me, making it impossible to be as happy for myself as Ed was for me.

"Edward Elric. You, also, have done horrible things in your life. Yet, you are a hundred times guiltier than your brother. Your reckless behavior had hurt those around you, especially him. You forced him into things and hurt him in the process. You don't think of consequences, and because of that, people have been hurt and even killed. Your death is a blessing, because if you had remained alive, so many more would have died, all at your hands. The only place for you is hell."

I froze. Ed did too. He tried to speak, but could only manage one word- "Hell?"

"Hell," it repeated.

"W-what?" I whispered, the feeling of dread becoming even worse. "Th-that...That can't be right! But he's not like that! He's so...S-so...He's EDWARD! My big brother! He didn't mean to hurt anyone! It's not his fault, but bad things always happen to him!"

"Hell," it said again. "Only Hell for him."

"NO!" I yelled, anger boiling inside me as it never had before. Ed moved away slightly, surprised. "NO! You can't send him there! It's not his fault! After all that's happened, can't he at least rest in peace?! Why does the world h-hate him so much? Why do you want to make it worse for him!? He's my b-brother and he SAVED me! He's helped so many people but- he- and then-"

"It's too late, boy. Your arguments are useless."

There was a split in the darkness allowing just enough light for me to see the face of the Voice.

It was the Truth.

"Alphonse," he said. "Welcome back."

"ALPHONSE!" Ed's voice trailed away.

"ALPHONSE!" It was louder now, though. Why was that?

"ALPHONSE!" My eyes snapped open.

* * *

"Al? Al, are you okay?!" Ed's face was frantic as he looked down at me. "Were you having a nightmare?"

I groaned- my head was pounding with a violent headache. "...Ed?" I said quietly, my voice hoarse because of my dry throat. He immediately handed me a cup of water.

I gulped it down, listening to him talk a mile a minute.

"...Unconscious for a week, and I was so scared! They say you're really malnourished, but they don't know why, so you have to be careful when talking to them. They've been giving you painkillers, a lot of them, so you might be a bit out of it. Anyways, how does it feel being in your body again? Did coming back hurt? Are you SURE you're okay? Are you hungry? Need more water? Anything?"

I smiled. It felt strange, almost painful, after not doing so for so many years. But it was good pain. I reached out and hugged him, making him shut up instantly.

"...What was that for?" he asked, returning the hug.

"Because you're alive. You're not going to die, okay? You're not."

He squeezed my shoulder. "Of course I'm not," he said in a quiet, gentle voice, one that he rarely used. "Why would you think that?"

I didn't answer.

We were both alive. We were together. We could still speak to each other and hug.

I guess we both got to go to heaven after all.

The End


End file.
